


The Journey Home

by HappyDaiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDaiz/pseuds/HappyDaiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline picks up her girlfriend, Olivia, from the train station to find that the long distance has put a strain on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time in my creative writing class we were asked to write a short 'realistic' love story. I have revised it and decided to share it with the internet.

The crowded train station had started to thin when Caroline saw Olivia’s tired, flushed face through the frantic backdrop. She had originally thought of putting her full name, Olivia Fowler, on a sign like chauffeurs do in the movies, but decided against it as it seemed too formal for the occasion.  
Olivia and Caroline caught each other’s gaze and rushed to embrace, like the last month had never even happened, “I’ve got us a taxi waiting outside,” Caroline said as they let go of each other,  
“A taxi,” Olivia gasped with feigned shock, “I didn’t know you were secretly rich!” she giggled slightly at her own joke.

As they walked outside towards the car, Caroline thought of the strange patterns their relationship had. When they first started going out the two women had the usual feeling, which most couples have, of being invincible. The only two people in the world were each other and nothing else could possibly matter. The excitement, naturally, became subdued and was replaced with a mutual comfort, that their new love was something that was always there.  
Most couples stay together and find out the weaknesses and strengths of their partner and learn to accept them. However Caroline and Olivia met just as the latter was about to move away from London, having graduated from university. The distance of their relationship put them back to the honeymoon stage each time they met, with a giant elephant sitting hunched in every corner.

“I’ve got the night off from work,” Caroline said as she and Olivia slid into each side of the taxi, “so I thought we could go out tonight,”  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Olivia said in a non-committal tone. She was hoping for a night in, as the journey to London had taken all of her energy.  
“Like, there’s this new Caribbean themed bar/restaurant on Lavender hill,” she continued, “my friend Eliza works there so I’m hoping for some sort of discount,”  
“Isn’t that the one in Battersea?” Olivia stared at the window; feeling like the conversation was going to consist of Caroline talking about her wonderful friend Eliza who is ‘such a great artist’. She has heard it all before.  
“Liv, what’s wrong?” Caroline asked  
“How come we only ever talk about your ‘amazing’ new friends and never about, well, anything else?” Olivia turned around, frowning. The taxi driver raised an eyebrow in the mirror.  
“I thought you liked my friends,” Caroline ran a frustrated hand through her curly black hair,  
“We’re hear ladies,” the taxi driver turned around,

Caroline paid the driver his money as Olivia pulled her bags out of the boot. They walked up the road in silence until they found that red door in a sea of white.  
“I do like you’re friends,” Olivia said as they lugged her bags up the narrow steps to Caroline’s flat, “I just like you more,” she huffed as she finally reached the top step. Olivia didn’t know how to ‘pack light’.

“What do you want me to talk about instead then?” Caroline unlocked the door, which led into an open-plan kitchen and living room.  
“Music,” Olivia collapsed onto the sofa, “put on something I like,” she kicked off her black ballet flats,  
Caroline slid a CD into the stereo, “wow, you’ve suddenly cheered up,” she sighed, but wasn’t sure if it was out of exasperation or love.  
“I’ve just realised how much I miss London,” she saw Caroline’s ‘hurt’ face, “and you of course,” she smiled as she shut her eyes, ready to fall sleep,  
“We’re still going out tonight?”  
“Uh huh”  
“Olivia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you ya know,”  
“I love you too Car”  
“Oh, and Olivia?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m not gonna unpack your bags for you,”  
Olivia opened her green eyes and groaned.


End file.
